Networks
Networks are commonly thought to consist of the interconnection and interoperation of clients, servers, and intermediary nodes in a graph topology. It should be noted that the term “server” as used herein refers generally to a computer, other device, software, or combination thereof that processes and responds to the requests of remote users across a communications network. Servers serve their information to requesting “clients.” A computer, other device, software, or combination thereof that facilitates, processes information and requests, and/or furthers the passage of information from a source user to a destination user is commonly referred to as a “node.” Networks are generally thought to facilitate the transfer of information from source points to destinations. There are many forms of networks such as Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Pico networks, etc.
Bluetooth Protocol (BT)
Bluetooth is a wireless technology that operates in the unlicensed Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) radio band of 2.4 GHz. Bluetooth technology includes a number of protocols that allow Bluetooth enabled devices to operate in a peer to peer environment forming piconets.
The Bluetooth protocol and specification may be found in: Bluetooth system; Specification Volumes 1 and 2, Core and Profiles: Version 1.1, 22nd February, 2001.